


Summers of Porn: The Missing Entries

by Emjayelle



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 (expanded) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three summers of Summer Pornathon goodness. Some entries have been expanded and reposted already, here are the missing ones from those summers in their original 750 words format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin/Arthur, Knights: Perfect Gift (2013)

**Author's Note:**

> I always told myself that I would get around to those entries and expand them into longer, porny one-shots, but I never end up doing it, so I've decided to share them as they were written for the fest. Otherwise, they're just gonna languish forever in my gdocs.
> 
> Summer Pornathon is one of the best fun I've had every year and has been fundamental in my writing porn in the first place. I had almost never really written anything explicit before that first summer in 2013 and without the fest there are probably things—tropes, kinks, styles—I would not have thought of trying.
> 
> (If you want to read the other, expanded entries, check out my series for each individual years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Arthur has always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge One of the Summer Pornathon 2013
> 
>  **warnings/content** : bukkake, voyeurism, exhibitionism, small comeplay

Arthur digs his fingers into Merlin’s trembling thighs as Merlin lowers himself onto his cock. The living room carpet is rough against his back and Arthur knows he’s going to regret it tomorrow, but for now there’s only Merlin’s tightness and heat and the pleased hum that escapes his lips when he bottoms out. 

Arthur lets out a shaky breath as Merlin lifts his hips, hands braced on Arthur’s chest, then lowers himself back down with a groan that reverberates through Arthur. He shivers at the slick glide of his cock inside Merlin, at the sounds that fill the room.

Gwaine and Leon are naked on the sofa, fists moving in slow, long pulls over their cocks, eyes fixed on the space where Arthur’s cock disappears inside Merlin. Arthur slides his hands up to Merlin’s waist, holds him still on the upstroke and snaps his hips up while lowering him back down, swift and hard. He throws his head back with a breathless laugh, loving the way Gwaine bites his lips, and Leon’s low and hoarse _fuck_ , like Arthur’s never heard him before.

He wants to look at Percival and Elyan too, but Merlin pinches Arthur’s nipples and grins at him, a bit wide and crazed, and so goddamn beautiful Arthur drags him down with clumsy, urgent fingers on his sweaty skin until he can push his tongue between Merlin’s lips in a messy kiss. 

He should be shy about this, and it should be weird to do this, but somehow it isn’t, somehow it’s perfect and _exactly_ what he wants. 

He holds Merlin tight against him, thrusting harder into him, loving the way Merlin’s cock’s trapped between their bodies, and the scratchy noise of Merlin’s nails against the carpet. The air is heady and warm and smells like sex even though none of them has come yet.

Merlin gasps, says “Now—fuck—now, _now_ ,” and Arthur immediately lets him go, skin almost pulsating with anticipation. 

He unsteadily moves to kneel in front of Merlin, the muscles in his legs screaming in protest, fingers fluttering between his own thighs, twitching against his stomach as he tries not to reach for Merlin. 

_Fuck_ , he wants this so much.

Merlin stands in front of him, hand on his cock and Arthur can’t resist darting his tongue out to lick at it, closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste.

He hears shuffling as people move around him and heat pools low and burning in Arthur’s stomach, so sudden and raw that he has to squeeze the base of his cock hard to prevent himself from coming.

When he opens his eyes he can’t help the low groan that escapes him from deep inside his chest at the sight: five hard cocks being fisted in sure grips all around him. 

The smell of come and sweat is overwhelming and he forces himself to take deep breaths of it, letting it fill him. He loves the obscene noises filling the air and the glistening precome between moving fingers.

Arthur doesn't even think or hesitate, he just leans in and licks at one cockhead, dips his head and mouths at someone else’s balls, turns so one cock can leave wet stickiness on his chin—hungry and dizzy and all of it so fucking _good_.

The first shot of hot come hits his cheek and it sends a shock through him that forces someone to grab roughly at his hair and hold him up. Pain shoots through his scalp in a way that makes his toes curl against the carpet. 

He closes his eyes as they all empty themselves on his face and throat and chest, fingers digging in his shoulders and neck as someone smears come over his cheekbone with the tip of their cock. Arthur can’t find enough air to breathe properly. He shivers and grasps at his own cock harder and harder, almost painfully.

He takes harsh breaths through his nose looks up to see Merlin smiling down at him, face flushed and sweaty. 

Merlin swipes come from Arthur’s forehead with his thumb and says, “Happy birthday, _darling_ ,” while pushing it between Arthur’s lips. He sucks greedily on it and it’s sweet and bitter on his tongue. He has no way of knowing who's come it is. 

The realization hits him like a punch, blinding and hot, and Arthur comes with a sharp cry, slumping forward, boneless. Merlin catches him with shaky arms, his tongue warm and soft across Arthur’s lips and cheeks, cleaning him up.


	2. Merlin/Arthur: Good Morning (2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings where he gets to watch Merlin fuck himself are Arthur's favourites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Challenge Six of the Summer Pornathon 2013.
> 
>  **warnings/content** : recreations drug use (weed), sex toys, shotgunning, morning sex

Arthur waved the steaming cup of coffee under Merlin’s nose until he shuddered into wakefulness, blindly reaching for the cup.

“Sit up, idiot, or you’ll scorch yourself.”

Merlin groaned unhappily, but dragged himself up so he could lean against the headboard. Merlin’s skin was sleep-warm and soft under Arthur’s hand. He tugged at a nipple, smiling as Merlin arched into the touch, before giving him the cup.

“Black, no sugar,” Arthur said as he let himself drop into the chair by the bed. “Just how you like it.” He grabbed his own coffee from the small table beside him and stretched his legs, feet resting on the bed. 

“You’ve never made me coffee before,” Merlin said, taking a sip and moaning. Arthur’s cock twitched in his boxers.

“First time for everything.” Arthur reached for one of their unsmoked joints from last night still on the table. He lit it, and let the smoke fill him. The room already stank of weed and sex and sweat, he didn’t think adding on to it would matter much.

“Those are my boxers,” Merlin said, looking at Arthur’s crotch.

“You used mine to clean your come off yesterday.”

Merlin gave him a grin and scratched lightly at the hairs on his lower belly. He tugged lazily at his cock and took a sip of coffee never breaking eye contact with Arthur. Arthur looked back and let his legs fall open.

“Aren’t you going to help me with this?” Merlin said, putting his cup on the bedside table.

Arthur shook his head and exhale smoke into the air, his whole body pleasantly relaxed. “I’m good.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, but reached out to grab the bottle of lube from the floor. He planted his feet on the bed, and shifted his hips, letting Arthur see that his hole was still loose and wet from last night’s fucking—red and glistening. Arthur took a shuddery breath. He palmed himself, already half-hard, and took another drag. 

Merlin pushed long lubed fingers inside himself, body automatically moving into it. With his other hand, he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a dildo.

Arthur let out a groan, hand pushing harder against his erection. He held his joint between his lips, and watched through the smoke Merlin push the toy inside of him, easy and smooth—a long slow glide. Merlin’s body was still pliant with sleep, so relaxed and open and every single of the small whimpers he let out as he started fucking himself made Arthur’s skin tingle and the hairs on his thighs and arms stand up.

Merlin tugged at his cock and balls with his other hand, never letting his gaze falter from Arthur’s. He gave a small twitch of his chin toward him with a lazy smile.

Arthur took a drag of his joint and got up to crawl slowly between Merlin’s legs. He wrapped his fingers around the dildo, following Merlin’s rhythm. He nudged Merlin’s nose with his and Merlin licked and parted his lips, his mouth wet and opened just like the rest of his body, and Arthur blew the smoke in his lungs into it. It curled warm and a bit acrid between their lips, and Merlin inhale deeply, almost choking as Arthur gave a sudden, harsher twist of his hand, pushing the dildo deep inside Merlin, their noises indecently loud in the quietness of the morning. 

Arthur kissed him, more tongue than lips, dirty and wet—tasting of weed and coffee and sex. 

Merlin let go of the dildo, and started jerking at his cock faster. Arthur looked down between their bodies, feeling soft and strong at the same time, skin buzzing with it. He fucked Merlin with the toy, his eyes on Merlin’s hand. Merlin came with a soft cry, teeth closing into Arthur’s shoulder, toes dragging and curling on Arthur’s calves.

Arthur pushed into him a few more times, earning him a glare and a muffled whine, before dragging the dildo out. He let himself fall to the side, his fingers splayed over Merlin’s come-covered chest. Merlin looked at him through half-lidded eyes, panting, as Arthur licked his fingers clean, closing his eyes.

Merlin pushed him on his back and straddled him, slow and uncoordinated, and grinded his arse against Arthur’s hard cock.

“Coffee’s cold,” Arthur said, hands on Merlin’s hips.

“I’ll make you another,” Merlin mumbled into Arthur’s neck. “Lots of milk, two sugars.”

“Just like I—”

“Just like you like it, yes. Now, fuck me.”


	3. Freya/Percival, Arthur: Sexorcism (2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya's job is to take care of sex spells. In a very direct fashion. Arthur and Percival need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Challenge Three of the Summer Pornathon 2014
> 
> **warnings/content** : dub-con of the sex pollen/spell kind, unprotected sex, mild bondage, voyeurism

As soon as she opens the door, it hits her like a heatwave. She takes a step back and has to steady herself on the doorframe. Magic’s thick and syrupy in the air—golden haze rolling out from the body on the bed to wrap itself around her. It wants in, it wants _kin_.

“Shit,” Freya says, shaky, spikes of heat flaring in her belly, sparking along her spine. 

“You okay?” the guy—Arthur—says, right behind her. Freya forces herself to take a step forward so she doesn’t lean back into him to feel his body along hers, grind her arse on his cock, make him take her—

“Yeah.” Freya straightens herself, squares her shoulders, and walks toward the bed, knees already weak and a hollow feeling between her legs. “That’s one hell of a spell, is all.”

The man on the bed is bound and massive. His naked skin glistens with sweat. His cock is stiff and leaking onto his stomach, bouncing with every jerking move of his hips, like he’s trying to fuck into something that isn’t there. Freya knows that need. He wants to touch something—some skin, his cock, other people’s, anything that would bring release from his fever. 

Except that’s not how it works; he’s just being consumed.

“Can you help him?” Arthur asks.

Freya takes a deep breath. This… this is going to take some work. She puts her hand on the man’s thick thigh and it wracks her body with a deep shiver, makes her wet instantly, and wrenches a moan out of her. It echos the man’s own as his body jerks wildly, glassy eyes rolling back in his head.

Yeah. She’s gonna have to go straight to the big guns. She wipes her hand on her skirt and toes off her shoes, then shimmies out of her sodden underwear.

“Um, I’m just gonna...” Arthur points to the door.

“Stay,” Freya says, and climbs on the bed to straddle the man’s wide waist, careful not to touch his skin. She’s open, pussy slick and wide, hovering over his cock—red and so so _so_ hard. 

She wants to fuck him until he screams.

Arthur hesitates, uncomfortable. 

“It’ll help,” she says, then inhales deeply to get better control of her body, fights back at the spell that wants to overtake her as well. “Some familiarity will help him. What’s his name?”

“Percy.” 

“Okay,” Freya says, spreads her legs more and reaches to guide Percy’s cock inside her.

“Don’t you need—”

“He needs to come inside me. I need— _fuck_.” Percy slides inside her easily—both of them so wet, so _willing_ —down to the hilt. She shakes around him, hands wide and slipping on his chest. Percy bucks off the bed, moans and grunts and thrashes. The need for touch, for skin against his, to bite and mouth at everything and everyone is unbearable. He burns with it.

“Soon,” Freya says, then shudders. “It’s okay.” 

She raises herself up, then fucks herself down with long, slow rolls of her hips, takes him as deep as she can, panting, sweating through her blouse.

“Talk to him,” she tells Arthur, breathy and rough. “Anything. Just let him hear you.”

Arthur moves to the head of the bed, lowers himself so he can talk into Percy’s ear while Freya rides his cock. She digs with her magic under Percy’s skin to find the threads of the spell, holds them tight in her hands like reins. Percy’s so thick, stretches her so nicely, so good.

Arthur talks, voice steady and soft—school boys stories—eyes fixed on Freya, lips wet and red. And Freya looks back, finds anchor in his steady gaze as she takes the spell into her own body.

Percy groans, head tilted back—it makes Freya want to lick his throat—his hips thrusting as much as he can to fuck into her.

“Untie his hand,” Freya says. Her body’s burning and she needs to—she curls over Percy’s chest, gathers the heat inside of her, the all-consuming need rattling her bones, and starts breaking it down. Fuck, but she _needs_ to come. Hard. She’s dripping with it.

She grabs Percy’s wrist as soon as Arthur has it freed, and guides his hand under her shirt, lets him grab at her bare breasts, thick fingers pinching her nipples, sending fire down her spine. 

“Yeah, come on,” she says, fucks down harder, faster, clenches and grinds, loud sucking slick sounds filling the air. “Christ, come already. Give it to me.” 

Sweat falls into her eyes, her hair sticks to her cheeks. She cries out when Arthur touches her—skin oversensitive and body needy. He wipes at her brow, pushes his thumb on her lower lip for her to suck on, flattens it on her tongue, and keeps looking at her, keeps talking. 

Percy comes with a shout, fills her with come and heat and magic, and she takes it all, stuffed full with it, grinds herself down—deep, deep, _deeper_ —and breaks apart.


	4. Merlin/Arthur: After the Return (2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard for both of them to get used to Arthur's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge Seven of the Summer Pornathon 2014
> 
> **warnings/content** : use of a stethoscope during sex.

When he wakes up the sky’s grey, the air frigid, and the frosty grass under him prickles through his tunic. His first thought is that it might snow soon—the wind carrying that fresh, sharp smell that speaks of incoming winter.

He coughs, chokes, then vomits water over the ground.

***

The nights are still the strangest.

Arthur wakes to the sound of a lorry driving down the road—breaks screeching high as it stops at the corner. It still makes him twitch—an aborted movement to grab a dagger under his pillow, a sword by the bed—with a surge in his blood that has him wide awake and staring at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the engine as it fades in the distance.

He holds his breath until the stillness returns, but just as he thinks he can breathe, it’s broken again by the lights of a car passing over the walls, the sound of tires over wet cement.

“Arthur?”

Merlin stands in the doorway, backlit and tall. 

Arthur didn’t remember him being this tall before—taller than him. 

“That’s because you were too busy thinking your Royal Ass superior to everyone else’s,” Merlin said when Arthur had commented on it.

“And whose fault is that, Merlin _‘Oh Arthur, you will be the greatest King the world has ever known’_ Emrys?” Arthur had replied around a mouthful of macaroni and cheese—Arthur was a big fan.

Arthur pushes the covers aside without a word as Merlin closes the light and the door behind him. For a moment Arthur can’t see anything, can only hear the soft padding of Merlin’s feet on the floor until the bed dips under Merlin’s weight. 

As usual, Merlin manhandles Arthur until his head’s on Arthur’s chest, then wraps an arm around his waist—his body a long, warm line along Arthur’s.

When he’s certain that Merlin’s comfortable, Arthur reaches around and covers Merlin’s ear with his hand, lets him hear proper the _thump thump thump_ of Arthur’s heart.

***

“I got you something,” Arthur says one night. He reaches out to turn on the bedside lamp, its yellow light soft and spilling over half of the room, but bright enough to make Merlin groan and turn his face into Arthur’s chest, rub his nose over it, all wrinkled with annoyance and sleepiness.

“Arthur what—” Merlin starts, jolted out of his doze when Arthur puts the cold diaphragm of the stethoscope over Merlin’s cheek. “Jesus, where—”

“Off the internet,” Arthur says, and he knows he sounds smug, knows this is as much a surprise to Merlin as the object itself. Arthur enjoys doing that—surprising Merlin with little, unexpected things that make him look half awed, half proud of Arthur.

“Off the internet.”

“Mmmmhmm.” Arthur twists the stethoscope in his hands. “Julia helped me,” he admits after a long moment of silence as Merlin sits straighter and stares at him. “But it was my idea.”

He fits the earpieces over Merlin’s ear and places the other end and over his own heart.

Arthur watches as Merlin’s face does this—this _thing_ , sort of crumbles and twists like he’s going to cry for a moment. His hand settles over Arthur’s, pushes the diaphragm into his skin. 

“Arthur—”

“I’m here, Merlin,” he says, and his voice breaks a little, enough for Merlin to look back from their joined hands to his face, eyes searching. “I’m here.”

Arthur barely hears the cars passing by, only sees their lights passing over Merlin’s face as he hitches his hips against Arthur’s, eyes closed and teeth biting his lip. He blows harsh little breaths through his nose, one hand beside Arthur’s head, the other still pushing the stethoscope over his heart.

Arthur moves his hips against his, pushes his hand between them to wrap it around Merlin’s cock, already leaking over Arthur’s fingers.

Arthur feels open and striped bare, knows that Merlin can hear every pump of his heart, the gasping breaths—every hitch, every sigh, every gasp. There’s no place to mask the deep resonance of his moans or grunts, the whimper he’d normally suppress when the head of his cock slides in the groove of Merlin’s hip with perfect friction.

He can’t hide; Merlin hears it all.

And when Merlin comes, Arthur wipes the tears off his cheek with his thumb, dragging come over his face by accident. Merlin glares, even through his shudders, and Arthur laughs, happy in the knowledge that Merlin will hear, inside each heartbeat, every word he hasn’t learned yet how to say.


End file.
